


Bedtime

by gingayellow



Category: Engine Sentai Go-onger/Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being into a poly relationship isn't always 100% loving both your partners and never, ever being jealous. But sometimes it is. [Renn/Jin/Ryuuji, post-series AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series AU, spoilers apply.

Title: Bedtime  
Fandom: Engine Sentai Go-onger/Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Kosaka Renn/Jin Masato/Iwasaki Ryuuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU, spoilers apply.

Renn woke up, and frowned at his alarm clock. He still had three hours before he absolutely had to be up and getting ready to prepare Sosuke for his next race, so he needed to go back to sleep so he’d be fully rested. And it certainly wasn’t like him to wake up in the middle of night as well—but he was so cold, and…

And Jin was on the other side of the bed, curled into Ryuuji.

Ah. Of course. Usually they went to bed with Jin between them—enough to keep Renn warm, but not overheat Ryuuji (a fan was kept on, just in case). But Jin had a bad habit of turning over until it was just him and Ryuuji, leaving Renn cold and alone.

… It was absurd to get upset, but Renn was also freezing and sleep-deprived. He knew there was a lot of history—and tragedy—between them. They were close in a way he would probably never be, to either of them. And most times, he could accept that, and comfort himself with knowing that he cared for them, and was cared for.

But right now? Seeing them cling to each other, even in their sleep? He was wondering why he was even here.

Then Jin cried out.

Not very loudly. Not enough to disturb Ryuuji. But he sounded distressed, and Renn reached out to rub his back. “Now, now.” Jin had so many nightmares, it was amazing any of them got any sleep. “It’s all right. You made it back—oof!” Somehow, Jin had rolled into him.

When he got like this, it was best to just hold him, until he realized that yes, he really was safe now. So Renn was silent as he stroked Jin’s hair, and the shaking stopped.

Then Ryuuji cried out.

Renn smothered a chuckle. “C’mere.”

Ryuuji fell into their usual position, hugging Jin and Renn at the same time, somehow. “Sorry,” his voice was thick with sleep and guilt.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Renn kissed Jin’s forehead, then Ryuuji’s hand. “I’ll make you both something good for breakfast, all right?”

“No eggs.” So Jin was awake after all. “I want chocolate chip pancakes.”

Renn chuckled for real this time, loving them both.


End file.
